


House of Dreams

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Series, not gonna end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jessica, after moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for my friend Liz. Have some (temporarily) happy Sam! (With a little angst, of course.)

Moving was exhausting, but having a place together, a bed that was both of theirs, made all the boxing and carrying worthwhile.

Lying in bed, Jess turned to Sam, gave him a sleepy smile. "You make me feel happier than when I got the Barbie Dream House when I was eight."

"Well, you make me feel -- " But he broke off.

"What?"

"It's silly," he said, scrambling for an answer that would satisfy her.

"Sillier than the Dream House?"

"Yeah," he said, and shook his head.

What girl would want her boyfriend to tell her that she made him feel _normal_


End file.
